


Little Bright Things

by chubbykrem



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbykrem/pseuds/chubbykrem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the kink meme: "After weeks of hard work and rough withdrawal symptoms Cullen is looking leaner than he should be and his LI want to fix that. They bring Cullen a hearty meal and insist he eats all of it. Cullen genuinely appreciates the sentiment and doesn't want to refuse any of it but it's more than he needs in a single meal and when he eats it all of it he ends up overfull with a bloated belly.</p>
<p>Bonus points for:<br/>+ Hand feeding<br/>++ LI tenderly rubbing Cullen's filling/overfull belly<br/>+++ Sex with LI cupping/rubbing Cullen's belly and telling him how sexy he is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bright Things

Cullen blinked tiredly, trying to force his drooping eyes to focus on the Inquisitor. She was talking about something important, Cullen knew that much, but beyond that... Honestly, he had no idea what was going on. Still, he tried to look attentive as the qunari's lips moved, though he could barely register the words.

"Cullen? Cullen..." There was a pale hand waving in front of his face; Leliana was trying to get his attention, and probably had been for several seconds. He started and jolted upright, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Spymaster? Was there something you needed?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "What I need is for you to go straight to the kitchen and get something to eat. If I thought I could force you to get some sleep I would, but we all know that's not happening."

Cullen shook his head to clear it, not quite comprehending what was going on. "Er, why?"

Josephine piped up. "Cullen, you haven't had a proper meal for three days." Cullen opened his mouth to reply. "And no, dried meat does not count as a meal." He closed his mouth, scowling.

"I assure you, I'm doing fine on my own."

Leliana chuckled, though not unkindly. "Is that why it looked like you were about to pass out onto the war table? Really, Cullen, you work yourself too hard. It's okay to take a break every now and again." She smirked and shot him a sly glance. "Besides, the Chargers arrived back at Skyhold twenty minutes ago. I believe there's someone in your quarters you might want to see."

Cullen knew he had been outmaneuvered yet again by the spymaster. He had business to attend to, sure, but he couldn't very well neglect his boyfriend. He rolled his eyes, but began to gather his things. "Very well, Leliana. You win. I'll retire for the day. Send someone if you need anything." She smiled at him even as he scowled at her, and Josephine did the same. Even Adaar, who's face seemed to be set in stone most of the time, gave a slight nod, the corners of her lips twitching up. Paperwork in tow, Cullen left before they could pester him any more, heading straight for the kitchen.

His friends were right; Cullen didn't remember the last time he'd sat down and eaten something. Usually the lyrium withdrawal made him nauseous and unable to eat, but once he stepped into the kitchen, the rich aroma of meat and broth washing over him, he couldn't deny that he was ravenous. One of the maids, a slight elf named Orana, smiled at him shyly and curtsied.

"Good day, Serah. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Cullen smiled at her tiredly and glanced at the pot of stew simmering on the fire. "A bowl of whatever's on, if it's not too much trouble." She hurried to oblige, and soon he was presented with a steaming bowl of meat and vegetables; the scent made his mouth water, and it was all he could do not to dig in right there in the kitchen. "Thank you. Er, do you have any bread? And perhaps... something sweet?" He knew his lover had an affinity for sugar, not to mention his own sweet tooth. Orana nodded and dashed into the pantry to grab him a loaf of the nice Orlesian bread and a plate of honey cakes, kept warm by a small magically heated stone on the shelf.

"I must say, Serah, I'm glad you're eating," she said, a motherly tone creeping into her voice. "You're so thin these days. You need meat on your bones if you're going to be training all those troops."

Cullen smiled, half grimace, and fled before she could force any more food onto him.

 

Cullen made a beeline to his room, where Krem was likely waiting, and miraculously managed to avoid any detours; it was thanks to him that Cullen had at last moved out of the dismal little room above his office and into a real abode, a small suite near the barracks. He had to admit, it was nice to not wake up with a coat of frost on his blankets. When he at last made it to his cozy little room, Krem was indeed waiting for him, sprawled across one of the large armchairs in the corner. The mercenary grinned at him, stretching languidly in the chair, displaying the dark expanse of his neck; Cullen's fingers tightened on the edge of his tray of food, and he swallowed, placing it down on the small table before crossing the room to greet his lover. Sweeping him up into a hug, Cullen buried his face in Krem's neck and sighed, taking in the familiar scent of his boyfriend, who chuckled and squeezed him tightly.

"Maker, I've missed you," Cullen said as he pulled back, though he did not relinquish his grip on Krem's sides. "Did the mission go alright?"

Krem nodded, smiling up at his lover. "It went fine. Missed you too." He leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Cullen's mouth. "You look hungry. I brought up some food-- it looks like you have some, but..." the corners of his mouth turned down, brows creasing with worry. "Maybe a little extra food wouldn't be a bad idea." Cullen opened his mouth to protest, but Krem pressed a finger to his lips. "You look like you'd fall over if I so much as sneezed near you. Let me pamper you for once."

Gently extricating himself from Cullen's embrace, Krem tugged the commander over to the table, where Cullen's tray sat next to a covered dish, a small heating glyph keeping it warm. Cullen was salivating at the smell, and his lover couldn't help a chuckle at the ravenous look on his face.

"Here, sit in the armchair," Krem suggested, and Cullen was too hungry to protest, collapsing into the soft cushions with a sigh. It was still warm from Krem's body heat, and Cullen felt like he could melt into the seat, cocooned in warmth and the delicious smell of the stew. His lover pulled up a chair and sat facing Cullen, their knees brushing as he placed the tray in the commander's lap. Without further ado, he began to eat.

The stew was divine-- although Cullen supposed anything would be after days of nothing but jerky and water. The flavorful broth bloomed delicately on his tongue as he gulped down his first mouthful of meat and vegetables, hardly pausing to chew and already lifting another spoonful of food to his lips. This bite he actually managed to savor, groaning quietly at the taste and earning a chuckle from Krem.

"Good, huh?" The only response he got was an enthusiastic moan as Cullen shoveled another forkful of food into his waiting mouth. He barely noticed Krem biting his lower lip, his flush hidden by his dark skin.

Within minutes, the bowl was empty, and Cullen burped softly, flushing as his lover quirked an eyebrow. He was full; after years of meager meals, his stomach struggled to accommodate the large serving size, especially ingested so quickly, and he gave a quiet groan as his insides gurgled. Krem's brow crinkled in worry.

"You doing alright? Too much?" Cullen shook his head, leaning forward to snatch the bread from the tray; this prompted a bright smile from Krem, and Cullen felt warmth wash through him at the sight, even as his stomach groaned in protest as he swallowed a mouthful of the soft, white bread. He would eat until he couldn't, if only to make the other man happy; and Cullen had to admit, it was a nice feeling, being warm and comfortable and stuffed full of good food, his boyfriend sitting across from him.

As he made his way through the bread at a more moderate pace, his hand unconsciously drifted down to his midsection, making slow circles across the slightly bloated area. It was a testament to how truly underfed Cullen was that just one bowl of stew and some bread made a visible impact on his belly, and while he did not notice, Krem certainly did. Moving forward, practically in Cullen's lap by this point, he reached a hand out and pressed it gently against his stomach, and the commander let out a strangled noise, half guilty pleasure and half embarrassment.

"Ah-- maybe I shouldn't--" His eyes fluttered closed and he trailed off; Krem made a low humming noise and moved his hand in a small circle. Cullen's stomach squelched audibly and he made a small, unreadable noise; despite the circumstances, he was quickly becoming aroused, even from such a small touch. When Krem's hand slowed to a halt, he whined low in his throat and arched his stretched stomach into his touch.

"Cullen..." Voice breathy and low, Krem trailed off, resuming the small circles he was making on his lover's belly. His other hand gently took the half-finished slice of bread from Cullen's hand and held it to his lips. "Can you eat a little more?" Cullen opened his eyes to see Krem hovering close to his face, cheeks flushed and pupils dilated. His breath caught at the sight, and he nodded.

"Please," he sighed, and took a bite of the bread, swallowing it with some difficulty. He noted the way Krem's breath hitched as his throat worked, and felt another sharp jolt of arousal run through him at the sound. As he swallowed the last mouthful of the slice, Krem shuffled forward, slinging one leg over Cullen's thigh before pulling himself into the commander's lap and pressing their mouths together. Cullen moaned into the kiss, long and languid, a slow burn as both of Krem's hands kneaded at the bulge of his stomach.

When at last Krem broke the kiss, nipping at Cullen’s lip as he pulled back, he reached for the plate of honeycakes, snatching one up and holding it to his lover’s lips. “Got room for a little more?” His voice was low and rough, and Cullen shuddered as his hand made a particularly firm pass over his belly. He nodded quietly, breathing heavily before gesturing to his belt.

“Can I-- take this off?” Krem didn’t bother answering, simply moving to undo the restrictive garment himself. As the buckle came undone Cullen’s gut surged forward, filling Krem’s hands with pale flesh. The commander moaned at the release of pressure, head falling back against the chair. For good measure, Krem undid his pants as well; as his no longer concealable arousal was revealed, Cullen blushed, squirming in the chair as his lover looked on with lust-darkened eyes.

“Enjoying the meal?” he smirked, looking Cullen over with hungry eyes.

“And the view,” Cullen said, before he leaned forward and took a bite of the cake.

Immediately the overly sweet taste flooded his mouth, and he groaned appreciatively; even stuffed to the gills, it was delicious, and he leaned forward to take another bite out of the cake. When, several bites later, a crumb found its way to the corner of his mouth, Krem leaned forward to lick it off, and Cullen took the opportunity to engage him in a kiss, pressing his thigh up against where the merc was straddling it; letting out a startled moan, Krem braced a hand on Cullen’s chest, the other still holding what was left of the honeycake. With one final bite, the cake was gone, vanished into the growing expanse of Cullen’s belly. Much to his lover’s dismay, Krem slid out of the man’s lap, standing and jerking his head towards the bed.

“C’mon, let’s get you laying down.”

With Krem’s help, Cullen managed to make his way over to the large bed; as he lay down, his stomach gave a sickly gurgle and he loosed a series of several much-needed belches, rapidly turning red as he did so. Krem simply smiled and settled between his lover’s thighs and slid his hands beneath his shirt, pushing it up to his chest to display his swollen belly and beginning to press open-mouthed kisses to the stretched skin.

Cullen moaned aloud at the sensation, cock twitching in his smalls; Krem took notice and slid them, along with his pants, off, folding them out of habit and placing them to the side. Licking his lips, the mercenary took in the sight of his lover splayed out half-naked in bed, gut bloated in his lap, cock hard beneath. He reached for a familiar bottle of oil on the bedside table, slicking three of his fingers in it before carefully pushing one into his ass.

“Gonna ride you,” he murmured, straddling Cullen’s thigh. “Fuck myself on your cock, use your belly a a handlebar.” The commander couldn’t help but run his hands up his lover’s thighs, drawing a shudder from the man as he pressed a second finger inside. They didn’t often find themselves in this situation; while Krem didn’t mind taking it up the ass, Cullen found it much more pleasurable, and their extensive collection of strap-ons kept them both entertained more often than not. Tonight, however, Krem wanted to feel his lover stretching him wide, wanted to fuck himself senseless for his partner’s pleasure. The thought drew a moan from him, and he ground down against Cullen’s thigh, slick glistening against the pale skin.

Shifting slightly, Krem aligned his sex with his lover’s erection, fully fledged now, and began to circle his hips, creating a delicious slide between his clit and his lover’s cock. He knew Cullen loved how slick he got, and although he didn’t enjoy vaginal penetration, he luxuriated in the feeling of the head of his lover’s cock nudging against his clit with every shift of his hips. The pace of Krem’s fingers picked up, stretching and scissoring himself as fast as was safe, eager to feel Cullen filling him up. The commander groaned beneath him, bucking his hips up into Krem’s touch.

“Maker, Krem, you’re--” He bit off a moan, and the mercenary knew he must be desperate if he was using his nickname rather than ‘Cremisius’. “You’ll be the death of me, I swear,” he grunted out as Krem leaned down, pressing his torso to Cullen’s distended belly. The skin was hot against him as he slipped a third finger inside himself, a bit too soon judging by the slight discomfort, but it quickly subsided as he pumped the fingers in and out, quiet sighs of pleasure escaping his lips as he rubbed against his sensitive insides.

“I’m ready,” he announced after another minute or two, and pulled away from Cullen slightly, though his free hand remained gripping at the commander’s stomach. Krem positioned his ass over Cullen’s cock, slicking it with oil with one hand and squeezing his gravid midsection with the other; Cullen groaned and gripped at Krem’s thighs, and then he slid down, enveloping his lover’s erection inch by inch in a slow, slick movement.

They remained frozen in place for several moments, Krem panting and acclimating to the stretch; as for Cullen, he was gripping tightly to his lover’s thighs and trying not to thrust up into him. As the two men adjusted, Krem’s fingers pressed small circles into the taut skin of Cullen’s belly, and the commander arched and squirmed into the touch, inadvertently thrusting into his lover. Krem bit back a shout, a sharp bolt of sensation shooting through him; Cullen rushed to apologize.

“Ah, I’m-- sorry, Krem, Maker, that’s so good,” he half-sobbed, and the merc let out a breathy laugh.

“It’s alright, just, shit, let me do the work tonight,” he said, voice punctuated by gasps as he began to rock back onto Cullen, stretching him wide and making him clench. Cullen nodded, albeit reluctantly; he always worried that he wasn’t an attentive enough lover, but once in a blue moon he could be persuaded to let himself be pampered.

“Fuck, Cullen, you’re so good,” Krem moaned, beginning to move his hips in earnest. True to his word, he gripped tightly to his lover’s midsection, now making loud gurgling noises as he began to digest his meal. “You’re so hot like this, so-- fuck, so big, should keep you like this all the time.” Cullen could do nothing but whimper at the intense pleasure; each time he bucked his hips, his stomach sloshed audibly, occasionally prodding a burp from him, until he gave up and let his boyfriend ride him into the bed.

When Cullen’s eyes were rolling back into his head and his moans had turned to sobs, Krem knew he was close. He slipped a hand beneath his lover’s belly to rub at his own clit, the sensation making him clench down hard around Cullen. Before he knew it, the commander was twitching inside him and coming, filling Krem with thick seed that made him gasp and shudder.

His own arousal making him urgent, Krem pulled off his lover with a slick squelching noise and moved up to straddle his chest, fingers still working eagerly at his own sex. He could feel Cullen’s spend leaking out of him onto his chest, and gasped, hips jerking; suddenly, he felt a pair of strong hands on his hips, pulling him onto his lover’s face. With a hot, eager tongue working at his clit, it only took him a minute before he was chasing his own orgasm, coming with a cry and a gush of slick across Cullen’s face.

Rolling off his lover, Krem stood and fetched a damp rag, his gait awkward as he tried to work the soreness from his hips. One perfunctory cleaning later, he shook Cullen gently; the commander’s eyes were closed, but he opened them slightly to look at his lover.

“Good?” Krem asked gently, slightly concerned about Cullen’s lack of coherence.

“That was-- Maker, Krem, I’m not sure I’ll ever recover from how hot that was. If this is your way of convincing me to eat more, it worked.”

Krem laughed lowly at that and pulled Cullen in for a kiss. “I’ll have to keep that in mind.” Cullen’s stomach made a loud noise, and he grimaced, earning a laugh from Krem. “Belly rubs are part of the package.”


End file.
